Lahaina
by djino04
Summary: "Et ce soleil qui n'arrêtait pas de me bruler…" Ecrit avec Sherwood
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**POV Danny**

J'arrive au QG, et je gare ma Camaro dans le parking. Je suis surpris de ne pas voir la voiture de Steve présente. Kono ou Chin sont surement passé le chercher ce matin avant d'aller au travail. Je monte les escaliers doucement et profite du calme environnant. Aucune enquête depuis une semaine, pas de mort, pas de conflit à cause de la drogue, pas de kidnapping, la belle vie quoi.

Je rentre dans les bureaux du 5-0 et je vois les cousins en train de déjeuner sur la table, comme ils le font quand aucune enquête n'est en cours. Je m'approche d'eux et les salue avant de diriger mon regard vers le bureau du patron, vide. Je retourne alors mon attention vers les deux hawaïens :

« Steve n'est pas là ?

- Non, nous pensions que vous veniez ensemble.

- Je n'étais pas censé aller le chercher. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est perdu pendant son footing matinal. Je vais essayer de l'appeler. »

Malgré ma tentative d'humour je suis inquiet, pendant les deux dernières années où nous avons travaillé ensemble, Steve n'est jamais arrivé en retard. Je compose son numéro et j'attends une, deux, trois et enfin 4 sonneries avant de tomber sur sa messagerie. Ca ne sent pas bon. Je me retourne alors vers les cousins :

« Il ne répond pas au téléphone, je vais faire un tour chez lui pour voir si tout va bien.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Moi aussi. »

Nous voilà donc tous les trois partis vers la maison sur la plage. Nous arrivons rapidement car j'ai mis les gyrophares. Nous prenons nos armes et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée. J'entre sans frapper, comme à mon habitude, avec Chin et Kono sur les talons. Je fais le tour du bas, pendant que les cousins s'occupent de l'étage. Rien ne semble en désordre, la seule chose étrange est que la porte menant vers la plage est ouverte. Je commence alors à me diriger vers l'extérieur pendant que les cousins me rejoignent.

« Il n'y a rien de suspect à l'étage. Nous avons trouvé son téléphone sur la table de chevet, par contre est ce que tu as trouvé son arme ?

- Non. La porte donnant sur la plage était ouverte par contre. »

Kono répond :

- Il est peut être allé nager ?

- Avec son arme ? Il est fou mais pas à ce point. »

Nous allons à l'extérieur et il n'y a aucun indice qui montrerait qu'il est allé nager, comme une serviette par exemple. Nous quittons la maison pendant que Kono appelle Catherine pour savoir si elle connait l'emplacement de son petit ami, qui n'en est pas un vraiment. Elle n'en sait rien et ils ne se sont pas parlés au téléphone depuis plusieurs jours. Nous arrivons au QG, et je me dirige vers le bureau du gouverneur, peut-être qu'il est au courant de quelque chose, et sinon il faut qu'il soit informé de la « disparition » du commandant du 5-0.

Je remonte dans les bureaux un quart d'heure après, dès que je franchis la porte je suis assailli de questions :

« Alors il sait quelque chose ? Steve est sur une enquête ? Il a décidé de quitter le 5-0 sans nous prévenir ?

- Stop ! »

J'attends que le calme que j'ai demandé (pour une fois) se fasse et je leur réponds avec une mine triste :

« Non il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver notre SuperSeal.

- En parlant de SuperSeal, il est peut-être en mission pour la NAVY. »

Je regarde Kono et je ne peux m'empêcher de me trouver stupide à cet instant. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt. Cela expliquerait le fait qu'il soit parti sans nous prévenir, sans le dire au Gouverneur, sans son téléphone mais avec son arme. Chin coupe alors le silence

« Mais comment peut-on le savoir ? S'il est parti en mission secrète personne ne nous répondra. »


	2. Chapter 2

POV Steve

Le soleil cognait fort aujourd'hui. En sortant de ma tente, je mis donc mes lunettes de soleil. A peine avais-je fait quelques pas dehors, que mon Commandant m'interpella.

-Commandant McGarrett ! Je vous veux prêt à partir en mission avec vos hommes !

-Bien monsieur.

Je devançai le Commandant White et partit à la recherche de mon unité. Une fois réunis, on nous informa qu'on devait libérer des civils dans une planque gardée par les talibans. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et je donnai déjà mes ordres à l'équipe qui m'accompagnait. On était à présent coucher à plat ventre sur le sol sableux, derrière une bute et en repérage.

-Commandant ? Me fit Taylor à ma droite.

Mes hommes attendaient mon signal.

-Jefferson, établit un contact visuel.

-Compris, monsieur.

Jefferson se roula sur le côté et s'empara de ses jumelles.

-Steve, je pense qu'on devrait passer par devant. Me murmura Freddie.

-T'es sur ?

-Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on passe par là. On aura l'effet de surprise !

-D'accord. On fait ça.

Je soumis mes ordres aux autres qui hochèrent la tête. Jefferson revint auprès de moi.

-J'en ai repéré cinq à la porte principale, trois sur chaque côté et une dizaine à l'arrière.

-Très bien. Taylor, Neil et toi, vous vous occupez des côtés. Le lieutenant Hart et moi passons par devant.

Je lui donnai une tape amicale à l'épaule et le vit partir rejoindre ses camarades. Freddie et moi partons déjà.

On avait les armes en joue, marchant prudemment en direction de la planque où étaient retenus les civils.

-Tu sais quoi ? Dit Freddie.

-Non, quoi ? Fis-je.

-Toute cette situation me rappelle une ancienne mission qu'on avait faite ensemble.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Même que le Commandant White t'avait botté les fesses à cause d'une fausse manœuvre !

-C'était pas ma faute ! Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, je venais de me disputer avec Kelly.

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire. Puis, Freddie continua d'un ton plus grave :

-Je dois te dire…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Freddie…Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! T'es un SEAL bon dieu !

-Je sais ! Mais…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose va mal se passer…

Soudain, des coups de feu furent tirés dans tous les sens.

-Couche-toi ! Ordonnais-je à mon meilleur ami en le plaquant à terre.

Je levai la tête et aperçut Jefferson, Taylor et Neil en mauvaise position.

-On doit leur prêter mains fortes ! S'écria Freddie.

Je me levai et courut dans leur direction, suivit de Freddie. Alors qu'on arrivait, Taylor réussit à faire sortir quelques afghans prisonniers. Je tirai sur le taliban qui s'en prenait à Neil.

-Jonathan ! Dégage ! Hurlais-je à son attention.

Le SEAL m'obéit sans discuter tandis que je m'en prenais à deux autres terroristes.

Le soleil brulait ma peau, je sentais la sueur dégouliner de mon front et la chaleur m'envelopper comme dans un four. Je tirai sur l'ennemi, fixé sur mon objectif. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Jefferson accompagné le reste des civils libérés vers le désert.

-C'est bon Commandant ! On doit se tirer ! Me cria Taylor.

Je reculai, toujours concentré sur mes cibles. Soudain, un coup partit et tout se passa au ralentit. Je restai immobile, entrain de regarder le corps de Jefferson tomber puis embrasser le sable. Mon cœur se serra. « Non » pensai-je. Tom était à plat ventre, le dos couvert de sang. Freddie vint près de moi et me couvrit. Enfin, je repris mes sens et je précipitai vers mon ami à terre.

-Jefferson ! Aller vieux ! Tiens le coup !

Je le retournai et vit dans ses yeux vitreux que la vie l'avait quitté.

-Non…Jefferson…

Non, pas Tom…Il ne pouvait pas…Je sentais le soleil taper encore plus fort, m'assommer de sa cruauté.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note auteur : Je vous mets le chapitre 3, en espérant que malgré que personne ne la commente, certains apprécient cette fic. **

**POV Danny**

_« Mais comment peut-on le savoir ? S'il est parti en mission secrète personne ne nous répondra. _

- Tu paris, je suis certain qu'un certain militaire le fera. »

Sur ces paroles, je sors mon téléphone et appelle le commandant Joe White, l'ancien instructeur de notre patron. Il nous a déjà aidés par le passé et j'espère qu'il le fera encore aujourd'hui. J'attends une, deux, trois puis quatre sonnerie et il ne répond toujours pas. Je range alors mon téléphone et me tourne vers les cousins :

« Joe ne répond pas à son portable. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois, et surement pas la dernière mais j'aimerai comprendre où est passé mon meilleur ami. Malgré les apparences et nos disputes incessantes, je tiens véritablement à lui et s'il était en danger et que je ne fasse rien, je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Nous nous regardons à tour de rôle, aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il faut faire. Finalement c'est Chin qui me coupe la parole :

« Si ça se trouve Joe est actuellement avec Steve. »

Je hoche simplement la tête et ça ne me rassure pas du tout. Leur quête à tous les deux est Shelburne, Steve est déjà ingérable quand on part sur ce sujet, mais alors si on rajoute Joe dans l'équation, je suis sûr et certain qu'il va arriver quelque chose. C'est des Seals, ils sont fous, ils seraient capable de faire sauter l'ile pour trouver Shelburne. Ce n'est pas rassurant, pas rassurant du tout.

Finalement je suis sorti de mes pensées par mon téléphone portable, je ne regarde pas qui c'est et je décroche directement :

« Williams ?

- Danny, c'est Joe. Tu as essayé de me joindre ?

- Steve ne serez pas avec vous par hasard ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il n'est pas venu au bureau ce matin, et il n'est pas chez lui. Il y a son portable mais pas son arme, on se demandait donc s'il n'était pas parti en mission on ne sait où.

- C'est impossible, les Seals actifs ont tous été rapatrié à Pearl Harbour pour un entrainement, et je suis sure que Steve ne si trouve pas, vu que c'est moi qui les supervise. »

Je ferme les yeux, et voilà donc Steve a bel et bien disparu de la surface de la Terre. Je raccroche après avoir promis à Joe de le tenir au courant.

« Joe ne sait pas où Steve peut-être, mais c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas en mission. Nous allons fouiller sa maison, pour voir si nous n'avons rien loupé. Et puis nous aviserons. Joe nous rejoindra ce soir au QG pour nous aider si nous n'avons pas retrouvé le patron d'ici là. »

Personne ne répond et nous nous dirigeons alors à la maison de notre boss. Pendant tout le trajet, le silence me pèse, Steve me manque déjà. S'il avait été là, nous serions en train de nous disputer pour une raison ou une autre, soit sur sa conduite de fou, soit sur la musique ou encore à cause d'un truc débile qu'il aura fait. Je soupire et mets la radio en attendant d'arriver chez mon meilleur ami.

Une fois devant la maison sur la plage, j'attends les cousins qui ont pris la voiture de Kono. Je regarde aux alentour en essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer la subite disparition de mon meilleur ami et je suis surpris de voir des traces de pas qui vont vers l'arrière de la maison. Je les suis et ils s'arrêtent devant la porte. J'examine alors la serrure, mais je vois qu'elle n'a pas été forcée. Je me retourne en entendant la voiture des cousins arrivée. Je les rejoins et leur explique mes trouvailles.

Nous allons ensuite à l'intérieur pour voir si nous n'avons pas loupé quelques choses. Nous faisons les pièces une par une et donc à un moment je me retrouve dans la cuisine. Comme la première fois, je suis surpris de voir encore une assiette, les couverts et un verre dans l'évier, non lavé. Steve est un maniaque de la propreté, normalement il lave tout avant d'aller se coucher.

Je regarde tout attentivement, même si je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais trouver comme indice dans la cuisine. Je n'aime pas faire cela dans la maison de mon meilleur ami car j'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans sa vie privée sans y être invité, ce qui est techniquement le cas. On fouille partout, dans sa maison, dans ses affaires.

Quand je regarde les éléments se trouvant dans l'évier, je suis surpris de découvrir un léger dépôt blanc au fond du verre. Je l'emballe donc et continue l'inspection. Les cousins me rejoignent à un moment, et mis à part le verre nous n'avons rien trouvé. Je l'envoie à Charlie pour qu'il l'examine, en espérant que ce ne soit rien de dangereux.


End file.
